There have been many different types and kinds of electrodynamic machines for generating electrical currents. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,842,688; 3,500,079; 3,542,495; 3,816,776; 3,891,874; 4,210,831; 4,395,649; 4,454,426; 4,542,311; 4,546,277; 4,602,174; 4,623,808; 4,642,547; 4,697,113; 4,937,481; and 4,945,269.
As disclosed in the foregoing patents, electrodynamic machines in the form of linear generators or alternators, generally include a stator having a predetermined number of magnetic poles for producing magnetic fields, and a mover which travels reciprocatively linearly relative to the poles. The magnetic fields are typically produced by electromagnets or permanent magnets. As the mover travels, electrical current is typically induced in the stator windings.
While such linear generators and alternators have been satisfactory for some applications, they have been relatively inefficient, due to unwanted and undesirable heat and power losses. For example, when permanent magnets are employed on the mover, heat generated by the magnets radiate radially into the machine windings, thus significantly reducing the efficiency of the operation, due to heat build-up and attendant losses.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved electrodynamic machine, which greatly reduces heat losses, and which is highly efficient in its operation.
Another problem associated with such prior art machines is the loss of kinetic energy from oscillating the mover relative to the stator poles. For example, the windings and permanent magnets disposed on the prior known mover are undesirably heavy. Thus, energy is wasted to reciprocate the mover, due to the excessive weight of the mover itself.
Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved electrodynamic machine, which greatly reduces the amount of energy required to reciprocate the machine mover.
Such a machine should be highly efficient and effective in its operation. Also, it should be relatively less expensive to manufacture.